El Tren De Las Doce
by Sado-Henng
Summary: La búsqueda de la "huésped"...El depredador esta suelto, una linda niña es la presa fácil, el encanto de seducirla es solo el comienzo para tenerla en la trampa perfecta...Caerás a sus pies, Sakura?.
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A**_: Este es un fic bastante subido de tono, por así decirlo, solo para mayores de 18 años, va bajo su riesgo.

_**Advertencias:**_ Para no tener problemas aquí se las dejo, y si siguen leyendo, en verdad espero que les guste; violación, tortura, sadomasoquismo y orgias, lo que venga más adelante.

_**Descleimer**_: Todos los derechos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-:-

**El Tren De Las Doce**

_**Rail.1**_

**-:-**

En aquel tren lleno de gente, se escuchaban los leves gemidos de la chica, mientras sin ningún descaro era manoseada por un hombre que la apretujaba contra su cuerpo, todas las demás personas- en su mayoría hombres- solo la miraban y algunos otros desviaban la vista por aquel obsceno espectáculo.

Otra escena normal para cualquier pervertido que entraba en aquel tren, rodeados de depredadores encogiendo a su presa, la cual, por no ser el blanco de miradas reprobatorias, realiza todo lo que su opresor quería.

Aunque al final, era peor.

Si eso ocurría en el tren de la tarde…

¿Qué sucedía en el tren de las doce?

-:-

Sasuke se sentó con desgano en una de la bancas de espera para el último tren, había estado hasta tarde en la casa de sus amigos y le comenzaba a dar de vueltas la cabeza por el alcohol ingerido. Miro su reloj de pulso y chasqueo la legua al darse cuenta que eran las 12, no estaba seguro si aun había transporte.

Para su suerte, no tardo demasiado en arribar una línea, paso en cuanto se abrieron las puertas, se adentro, alzo levemente la ceja al darse cuenta que eran puros hombres los que permanecían en el vagón, pero lo que más extraño era que todos iban de pie, todos los asientos se encontraban desocupados. Decidió pasar por alto aquel hecho y se sentó para descansar un poco.

Recargo su cabeza en el respaldo y no tardo en caer dormido.

-:-

El sonido del barullo envuelto con gemidos hizo que abriera sus negros ojos. Se levanto de curioso de su lugar, solo para llegar al centro de la conmoción y divisar a una chica rubia entre tantos hombres. Solo que completamente desnuda. Observo como aquella joven, a la cual llamaban Ino, era sometida por varios de ellos, mientras uno acariciaba sus pechos, otro le tocaba la parte interna de sus muslos y por último los demás se masturbaban por la escena.

Ella parecía disfrutarlo.

_ Qué te parece Ino-chan, te gusta?_

_ Si, ahh! denme mas, onegai_

Al parecer estaba drogada, ya que ella satisfacía las necesidades de los demás con sus dos manos y con su boca. Al final todos se vinieron sobre ella, dejándola completamente cubierta de su semen, mientras ella había perdido la cordura y reía como fuera de sí, creyendo que fue la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida, mientras para los ojos del moreno solo era un engaño de aquellos hombres.

Un poco asqueado, se sentó en uno de los sillones del tren. No podía hacer nada, después de todo era un mero desconocido.

Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse…

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Uno de los anteriores hombres se le acerco, sentándose a su lado, su aspecto era el de una serpiente.

_ Eres nuevo?_

_ Que es esto?_

_ Esto mi amigo, es el tren de las doce, o como los demás lo llaman, el ten del deseo_

_ Los va a denunciar_

_ No ella vino por su cuenta, es un negocio_ dijo con cinismo el hombre_ y tu eres un Uchiha, cierto?, creo que era tu destino enterarte de esto_

_ De qué habla?_

El hombre de pálida piel se presento con el nombre de Orochimaru, para después contarle con lujo de detalle aquella efímera organización que fungía para satisfacer sus placeres carnales. Le hablo también de la "huésped", que no era otra que la victima para aquellas orgias.

El menor de los Uchihas solo escuchaba incrédulo hasta que el tipo menciono aquel nombre tabú.

Itachi estaba metido en una organización aun peor.

_ Acaso no quieres superar a tu hermano trayendo a la mejor huésped_

_ Yo soy mejor que Itachi_

_ Demuéstralo Sasuke-kun_

Sonrió con aquella sonrisa venenosa al ver la convicción en los negros ojos del más joven.

Había encontrado al candidato adecuado para sus hediondos propósitos.

-:-

Sasuke tenía que encontrar una buena presa, una buena huésped para el _tren de las doce_. Observo con detenimiento su alrededor, la mayoría de las mujeres eran atractivas pero solo eso, no tenían aquel toque que a él le llamara la atención. Coloco sus oscuras orbes sobre una muchacha bastante linda, era de cabellos negros y sus ojos de un enigmático tono claro, parecían un par de perlas, ella seria perfecta, aunque después de mirarla un rato la reconoció, recordó que la adolecente era una mojigata, aquella morena, era capaz de armar un lio si la llevaba con engaños ante los demás, y lo menos que quería era una demanda por acoso de parte de los Hyuuga.

Desvíos su mirada de aquella chica solo para encontrarse a una digna mujer.

Sus largas piernas torneadas que se dejaban ver con facilidad por la corta falda, una cintura estrecha, y un busto bastante proporcionado, y no solo eso, esa mujer poseía el toque que le llamaba la atención, bastante llamativa para cualquiera, su larga cabellera rosa, y esos brillantes ojos jade eran lo que buscaba.

Sonrió de medio lado ante su descubrimiento.

Acababa de encontrar a la próxima huésped del tren, solo era cuestión de tiempo para convencerla.

Cosa, que sabía lo lograría de inmediato, si de algo estaba seguro, era de su buena capacidad de seducir a alguien, y por lo consiguiente pedir que hicieran cualquier cosa para complacerlo.

Mostraría ser el mejor, llevando a la chica perfecta para los demás.

-:-

_**N/S-H**_: un poco de hentai no le cae mal a nadie, algo variado para no seguir con la monotonía y leer siempre lo mismo, espero y no les haya desagradado.

Hasta la otra.

_**Sado-Henng**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A**_: Creo que les agradecí a todos los que se pasaron al primer capitulo, me agrada saber que les pareció una idea interesante y no lo común, como dije antes un poco de perversión de vez en cuando no hace daño. Así que les dejo otro más, sin advertencias porque lo hice en el pasado.

_**Descleimer**_: Todos los derechos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-:-

**El Tren De Las Doce**

_**Rail.2**_

**-:-**

La biblioteca se encontraba completamente vacía, eran ya las ocho de la noche y todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares. Solo que el lugar no estaba tan vacio como se suponía debía estar. Los interrumpidos gemidos daban a entender que alguien aun se encontraba trabado en el lugar.

En uno de los pasillos rodeado de libros se encontraba una atractiva joven, con el chaleco y la camisa del uniforme abiertos, mostrando sus desnudos y pronunciados senos. La pequeña falda levantada y su ropa interior tirada a un lado. Mantenía las piernas abiertas, mientras era fervientemente penetrada por un joven de cabellos y ojos negros.

La muchacha se encontraba prácticamente desnuda, por su parte, el moreno mantenía su ropa casi intacta, solo tenía abierto el cierre sus pantalones mostrando su erguido miembro, entrando y saliendo constantemente con fuerza de aquella virginal cavidad, dándole el mayor de los placeres, retorciéndola de goce al mismo tiempo.

Ante la imagen de aquella mujer, pidiendo por más, Sasuke no pudo evitar reír de medio lado.

Él sabía que nadie se podía resistir a sus aspectos seductores, a su atrayente figura. Y aquella mujer que se encontraba gimiendo debajo de él era la mejor prueba. Ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre o sus apellidos.

Si ella lo quería, él se lo daría.

Claro, aunque solo fuera por esa noche, después no la volvería a ver.

¿Para qué?

Era una más del montón.

-:-

Una vez más, como todos los días se encontraba en la biblioteca, ese era su lugar de trabajo en las mañanas-y de otras actividades por la noche-. Se mantenía pendiente de la ventana al no tener otra cosa que hacer, fijo su vista en la multitud de alumnos que se encontraban en el patio… y fue entonces que la vio.

Entre tantas personas, estaba ella.

Con sus inconfundibles cabellos rosas, aquellos labios coquetos pintados con un ligero gloss y su excitante cuerpo ataviado con aquel corto e insinuante uniforme del colegio.

Sonrió imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta que al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado. Ya que su presa se estaba acercando cada vez más a él.

_ ¿Qué tanto ves, Sasuke?_

Escucho una voz conocida a su lado y dejo de mirar a la chica para concentrarse en la interrupción. No quería parecer tan obvio a la vista de los demás. Y menos con aquel tipo tan perspicaz.

_ Nada que te interese_

El peliplateado lo ignoro, se fijo por la ventana para saber qué era lo que tanto llamaba la atención a su alumno, y cuando la vio sonrió de manera burlona bajo su máscara. Que alguien llamara la atención del Uchiha tenía que ser alguien interesante. Y no se equivoco cuando escaneo con su único ojo visible la figura de aquella muchacha, que también conocía.

_ Tienes buenos gustos, Haruno Sakura es algo interesante_

Sasuke escucho el nombre, pero no sabía si se trataba de la misma persona.

_ ¿Quién?_

_ La de cabellos rosas, ella es una alumna nueva, entro en mi salón_

Hatake se encogió de hombros y camino a la salida, no obtendría nada del moreno, y eso era pérdida de tiempo. Mientras Sasuke lo volvió a ignorar, pero no paso aquel detalle de largo.

Así, que Haruno Sakura, una nueva alumna.

Volvió a posar su vista a la ventana, y la vio sonreír.

¿Cuánto duraría esa sonrisa?

-:-

Cuando puso un pie dentro del tren, la sonrisa de satisfacción que se poso en los labios de los pasajeros se agrando. Parecían demasiado ansiosos para ver a la nueva huésped que Uchiha conseguiría.

Orochimaru era el más interesado, como el líder lo comprendía, tener bajo su mando a Uchiha Sasuke era mejor de lo que esperaba.

Aquel muchacho, sediento de poder, era alguien muy fácil de manipular. Y él aprovecharía esa valiosa oportunidad.

Sonrió mas al ver que se acercaba, al parecer ya tenía a una _huésped,_ una que según el menor, sería muy buena para deleite de los demás.

Necesitaba un lapso de tiempo, y la tendría a sus pies.

-:-

Un nuevo día, otro cualquiera, pero con una pequeña excepción, para él era hora de actuar.

Sasuke cruzo el patio central de la escuela, mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos e ignoraba por completo a los sujetos de su alrededor. Concentro su vista en el grupo de alumnas junto a las orillas, paso de largo a las demás, concentrándose en una sola de ellas.

Mantuvo su pose un tanto indiferente y llegando a ella toco su hombro.

_ Tu eres Haruno Sakura?_

La muchacha pelirrosa giro para encontrarse a un apuesto joven de piel blanca de ojos y cabellos negros. No lo conocía, pero parecía alguien bastante llamativo.

_ Si, y tu eres?_

Sasuke estuvo tentado a decirle con una sonrisa burlona… _tu nuevo dueño_. Pero no podía ser tan confiado y delatarse al primer intento, si algo tenía claro, era que aquella muchacha era muy persuasiva, virtud que le comenzaba a llamar la atención.

Como si nada, un tanto renuente a su habitual actitud, extendió su mano mostrando una hoja que saco de su bolsillo.

_ Uchiha Sasuke, tu nuevo sempai_

Ironías de la vida…

Pero en el instante en que la joven de ojos verdes tomo el papel y sonrió, supo que su juego daba comienzo.

-:-

_**N/S-H**_: un nuevo capítulo para esta historia, algo corto, pero no me gusta hacerlos largos que parezcan de relleno, solo con lo esencial. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, va de poco a poco. Y un comentario me ayudaría a saber que les pareció.

Hasta la otra.

_**Sado-Henng**_


End file.
